


How Many Kinks in a Year?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Switches, Hiking, Hiking Porn, Kink Exploration, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Watersports, will tag/note kinks in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a lot of short, ficlet-ish chapters with lots of smut and kinky shenanigans. Basically, Cas and Dean end up as roommates in college, or take a break from hunting, or meet in high school, or end up as neighbors, etc. and decide to do a lot of experimenting. As in, A LOT of experimenting. I will take ideas, requests, and advice, and will do my best with whatever ideas yall have. You will not have to read these in order if you don't want, and the kink will be the Chapter title so you can skip around if you like :) The first "Chapter" is a table of contents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

  1. Table of Contents       
  2. Spanking
  3. Bondage
  4. Public Sex
  5. Watersports
  6. Collar
  7. Dirty Talk and Begging
  8. Feminization
  9. Role Play-Slavery
  10. Voyeurism
  11. Role Play-Doctor
  12. Foreign Object Penetration
  13. Gangbang/Orgy
  14. Double Bottom (Dildos)
  15. Positions
  16. Fisting and Gaping
  17. Felching
  18. Suspension
  19. ABDL
  20. Watersports 2 (Diapers)
  21. Vanilla




	2. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Spanking  
> Warnings: Controlled violence as part of a dom/sub dynamic. No toys are used.
> 
> Sub!Dean, Dom!Cas with aftercare

Dean trembled where he lay, bent over the edge of the mattress. It was a tall enough bed that he was almost perfectly bent horizontal at his hip when his legs were spread. He was naked and the room was cold. Cas had turned off the heat and left window's open all day for this. Dean's skin was covered in goose bumps, and his dick was far from hard, despite being out in the open like it was. Not that this didn't turn him on, but it was cold and he was nervous. Cas hadn't said what Dean had done to warrant a punishment, but Dean wouldn't complain. The pain cleared his head, and though it hurt, it did things to him that no talking ever could. There was a reason that Dean only ever opened up or tolerated feelings when he was beaten to a pulp, and that's because he didn't have a choice. The physical pain breaks the barriers that he sets up to guard himself, so this kind of thing is normal for him and Cas. Ever since Cas had learned that Dean had a few kinks, he had done his best to "research" them (i.e. watch porn) and pleasure Dean. Cas got his fair share of pleasure in return, and though he had been uncomfortable with spanking at first, he eventually realized that this was just one way to take Dean apart and put him back together. Cas had already done this after Dean's stay in hell, so a spanking seemed unremarkable in comparison. They always helped Dean feel better, somehow though. Loosing control could be good for a person who does nothing but compulsively control everything and blame themselves for any errors. 

They had a safeword though, which Dean had not yet used and Cas did not plan on ever making him. But given that Dean had been to hell and still had nightmares, a safeword was in order. Luckily, Dean had little reason to say "Idjit" during sex or scenes.

Dean was trembling even harder than before when Cas finally entered the room. He felt his entire body shiver when Cas let a hand brush over his bare ass. 

"Dean, do you know why you are here?"

"N-n-no, Cas. I d-d-don't. I'm sorry." Dean stuttered as his teeth nearly chattered. Cas walked over and closed the window, and hit a button on a remote on the other side of the bed. When he walked back over to Dean's side, he spoke again. 

"When you came in from work today, what did you do?" Cas inquired.

"I- uh, I cooked dinner?" Dean tried. He didn't see what Cas was getting at. Work had been a bitch, like always, but that's how it was working with people. Dean had begun to pick up a few hours at a local diner during their short break from hunting. It had been only a week and a half, but he already knew that he would rather deal with spirits than people. Unfortunately, Cas and Sam both thought that they all needed a break, and Sam had been grilling dean hard about the way he got his money lately ("There are real people working for that money Dean, it's not just a made-up person on a card, it's people losing money and having to deal with it!") which wouldn't normally bother him, but Cas had agreed. 

"You were preoccupied. Something was on your mind. Tell me, Dean, were you happy about something?" Cas continued.

"What? Happy? I was happy to see you, but I wasn't preoccupied by that I think. Nothing happy happens at work, it was just a normal day," Dean gets out amazingly, considering Cas' finger is stroking his balls right now and he is going insane with want. His dick has finally caught up with the program, too. 

"No, you weren't happy. Something was upsetting you. Something from the diner, maybe? I thought it might have been something a little more important," Cas spoke slowly, his finger drawing agonizingly teasing designs up and down his thighs and lower back. 

"I just had some stuff going through my mind, alright? Nothing bad, I didn't disobey orders-"  _Smack._ Dean jolted with the impact and he realized just how much it stung a few seconds after it happened. 

Now he understood the cold temperature of the room. This was new, and frankly a little scary, but thrilling nonetheless. The pain cleared his mind for a second, and then settled to a low burn. It was only the first swat, after all.

"Dean, we have discussed this. You need to empty your mind. No focusing on hunting, or wishing you could be somewhere else. You can hate the diner all you wish, but when you come back to me, I want all of you. Not whatever is left when you're too frustrated to focus on me."

Dean let those words sink in. Cas was pushing it with this one, but he wanted to scene just as much as Cas did, so he went with it. He knew what Cas said was true, but he didn't think Cas was actually mad. Still, they both needed this. "I'm sorry, Cas. I should have been focused on you, I just never got a chance to relax today and the manager went off on me for screwing some lady's order-"  _Smack._ Cas had hit harder this time, and it stung more, too. Dean jolted again, but let himself be soothed by the sting that lingered.  _  
_

"No excuses, Dean. I know it is difficult to clear your mind when things go badly. So I will help you. How many spanks do you think you need to clear your mind?" Cas was saying all this as he was bent over and let each hot breath fall over Dean's balls and stinging ass. No touching, just air. Dean felt tension so great that he almost wriggled backwards into Cas, but he restrained.

"I think that you would be the better judge of that, Cas," Dean choked, sucking in air after realizing he had been holding his breath. Cas chuckled at this, and let his hand stroke up Dean's spine and brush gently at his hairline, and Dean shivered again, not just from the cold. 

"Count," Cas said, and Dean was mentally preparing himself, until Cas continued, "until you can't." Dean wanted so badly to look at Cas, to check his eyes, or his face or something. But if this was gonna happen he needed to stop freaking out right this second because-  _SMACK._

Cas must have wound up big for that one. Dean gasped and shuddered, and in a choked voice through clenched teeth got out the word, "One!"

 _Smack._ "Two."  _Smack._ "Three."  _SMACK._ Another big one, this one clipping just above his hole. "Four."

"Dean, give me your hands."

Dean reached behind himself without hesitation, searching for Cas' hands that he couldn't see. His ass was burning now, and he could barely think. Cas placed his hands on either cheek, both red and raw. Dean hissed when his own hands touched his ass, and Cas pressed them down harder in response. Cas had him spread himself from the top of his ass cheeks, leaving the bottom halves and his crack exposed. Dean began to get nervous again, and his heart rate sped up with anticipation. Cas sensed this and made a disapproving _tut_ noise. "Remain calm, Dean."  _SMACK._

That one smacked sharp and hot where his left cheek met his thigh. "Five!" Dean remembered to say.  _Smack._  "Six," he panted. Cas began alternating, hitting his thighs occasionally, too. Dean kept counting. His ass felt like it was on fire, and every fiber in his body screamed at him to move and writhe in pain, and Dean loved it. It was in this space that he could relish in the fact that this pain was good, not meant to harm him but to undo him. This pain emptied his mind and made it possible for him to focus entirely on sensation. To give up control. 

On number eleven, Cas smacked Dean's hole directly. Dean couldn't help the " _ungggh"_ that escaped him, but quickly realized his mistake. "I mean, eleven, sorry Cas, I'm sorry sir, that won't happen again." _  
_

"Ensure that it doesn't. The only sound I want out of you right now is counting."

Cas his his hole another two times before brushing Dean's hands away. Dean just let them slump by his side, unable to move them otherwise. Dean began to cry (silently) after the fourteenth spank. After 17, he was awash in a sea of fire, and his entire body felt like it had been doused in lava, ass first. 

"Dean, are you okay? Do you think your mind is clear yet?"

Dean fought back a groan, and choked a little. He struggled to speak for a second, before Cas spoke for him.

"These last three don't need to be counted. Just stay with me here." Cas brushed feather-light fingers over his burning skin. 

 _SMACK. SMACK. SMACK._  The last three came in quick succession, harder than the rest, but over quicker. Dean let out a muffled yell before collapsing against the bed after the twentieth spank, losing all tension and effort to hold his position, and also coming unexpectedly. He had forgotten he was hard. His climax made him even more exhausted though, and his body threatened to slide off of the mattress without his consent, but Cas held him steady and moved him to the top of the mattress. Dean began to shiver again, his sweat cooling against his body. He lay on his stomach on top of the covers, and Cas went to open the window again. Though Dean was cold, the cool air soothed his skin and he just floated on the pain for a few minutes. Cas stood by, ready to act at a moment's notice. 

After two minutes or so, Cas turned down the covers on the other side of the bed. He helped Dean crawl over, washing some come off of his dick and thighs before he laid him again on his stomach. Dean couldn't form any coherent thoughts, so he let Cas move him and take care of him. Cas laid a clean cool washcloth gently on his ass, and it stung like a bitch for a second, but then turned soothing. It still hurt, but it was the kind of hurt that just pulled him farther into his lull between consciousness and unconsciousness. A sting that felt like healing.

"There is aloe on that rag, Dean. It should help with the sting. Is it uncomfortable?" Cas whispered. Dean minutely shook his head, and Cas turned around. He then picked up the think attached to the remote from earlier, which was an electric blanket. Dean was grateful for the warmth, and the weight pressing on his ass just pressed more on the aloe soaked washcloth. Dean felt like he was in Heaven. Or at least, a metaphorical Heaven fit for the phrase. The window was closed again for the last time, and Dean was warmed by the blanket. Cas lifted his head to help him sip at some apple juice, and once he was satisfied that Dean was alright, he circled the bed to get in on the other side of Dean. Cas laid on his side and faced Dean, and Dean turned his head to face Cas. 

As Cas was carding his fingers through Dean's hair, saying nothing and reveling in the peace of the moment, Dean smiled. He was weak and exhausted, but he was happy. He was content, his mind was clear, and he could hardly remember whatever he had been frustrated about. 

Cas leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas." 

Careful not to jostle Dean and hurt him, Cas pressed up against Dean's side and cuddled as best he could. Dean mustered up what was left of his strength and threw an arm around Cas' hip, falling asleep almost immediately with one last look into Cas' eyes. Cas closed his own eyes, and settled in to rest with Dean, their faces inches apart and their souls no farther. 

 


	3. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas does some simple bondage, and Dean is surprised to find that he loves it. 
> 
> Dom!Cas, Sub!Dean, some schmoopiness at the end and nothing serious to warn for. Light bondage is all.

Dean was having the time of his life. College was going great. He never thought it would, but as it turned out, this had been the best decision Sam had ever made for him. His grades were decent (far better than high school, for sure), he had some cool friends, was reasonably well liked, although he wouldn't go so far as popular, and he was actually enjoying himself. 

All of that, and he was laying naked underneath just about the hottest guy he had ever laid eyes on.

They were at a Halloween party, it was Saturday night and Dean had only gotten through half a beer when a blue-eyed beauty in black fluffy angel wings came up to him and slung an arm around his shoulder. The angel wings were almost the only thing covering the guy; it looked like he had half a sheet wrapped around his groin, but nothing else. 

"Hey, sexy," the angel said with a smirk. Dean glanced up at those eyes again and found them staring intensely and clearly into his own. Dean was not expecting that, given the swagger of the man's gait he had expected a more intoxicated interaction, but maybe he was just being flirty. 

"Uh, hi," Dean replied lamely. _Way to lay on the charm, Dean-O._

"You make a very sexy Indiana Jones, you know," Cas drawled in his ear. He had leaned up close and was pressing his crotch into Dean's thigh as he spoke, and Dean could feel his hot breath on his neck under his ear. Dean also found that he was having trouble executing normal body functions, like talking, using one's knees, and breathing. 

Suffice to say, Dean was overwhelmed enough when Cas started dragging him upstairs. They entered a bedroom with the door cracked and the light off, and were relieved to find it unoccupied. Cas locked the door behind him. 

And that is what brings us back to Dean laying naked underneath a hunk like Cas. 

Dean panted, staring up at the gorgeous man above him. Cas was all smooth lines, not quite chiseled, but shaped and beautiful regardless. His muscles flexed while he held himself above Dean, letting his hips fall and grind against Dean. Dean gasped, the contact was much needed on his throbbing dick. Him and Cas were both extremely hard, and covered in sweat too. Cas had been rutting against him since they had flopped on the bed, before even his wings were off.

Cas paused and moved to sit on his knees next to Dean. Dean whined, but definitely appreciated the new view of Cas' dick curving up and standing tall. 

"I want to try something," Cas explained. He then reached over to Dean's discarded costume, piled on the floor next to the bed. Dean's eyes went wide as saucers when he saw Cas come back up with the toy whip, essentially a glorified jump rope that had come with the costume. Dean freaked our for a second, but then Cas reached up and started pulling Dean's wrists toward the bars of the headboard. Dean relaxed a little, not knowing why he had automatically jumped to the idea an actual whipping. Some of the porn he watched was pretty freaky, but he wasn't exactly up for all of that himself. 

Cas paused and looked at Dean. "Is this okay?" He looked honest, concerned, and stone cold sober despite the ridiculous amount of alcohol he must have had earlier. Dean took a second to deliberate, but honestly all he could feel right now was thrill, no panic or nervousness. He nodded to Cas, but Cas shook his head. "I wan't you to say it, just to be sure," he spoke deliberately. Dean nodded again, this time saying "Yes, go ahead." In addition to the thrill, he also felt a sort of secure feeling. Cas was making him feel safe.

Cas proceeded to tie Dean's wrists to the headboard, clearly practiced at this. Strangely, that was the first thing that made Dean feel nervous. He had experience, sure, but Cas knew what he was doing here. But with a kiss to Dean's forehead and one more on his lips, Cas silenced any worry from Dean.

Cas began stroking up and down Dean's torso, and whispered in Dean's ear, "Are you comfortable?"

Dean gave a wheezy chuckle;  _Hell yes, I'm comfortable._ He simply gave a small, "Yes," for Cas though. 

Cas smiled even bigger. Dean was unable to move his arms, and Cas moved downward. Placing his hands on Dean's hips and his knees over Dean's lower thigh, he began to pepper Dean's torso and abdomen with kisses. Some soft, some hard, some merely brushes of the lips, and other intense, sucking and teething to leave bruises that Dean knew he would love to look at come tomorrow. Dean wiggled up into Cas, trying to get some friction on his dick. Cas paused, looked at Dean and shook his head. 

"I didn't tie you up so you could move around, Dean." He still had a twinkle in his eye, though, so Dean couldn't help but fall pliant under him. Cas moved, shifting down the bed to kneel between Dean's legs. He grasped Dean's ankles, held him still, and kissed next to the crease of Dean's groin. He let his lips drag over, and came to a rest a the bottom of Dean's shaft. Dean was practically vibrating with need. His instinct was to curl his legs in at the pleasure, but Cas' hands held him steady. 

And then in one swift move Dean's cock was engulfed in Cas' mouth. 

Dean had been with girls. He had gotten a few blow jobs. But, and perhaps it had something to do with Cas having a dick of his own, this one was taking the cake. Cas let his throat go entirely lax, and took Dean to the hilt in one go. Next, though, he made his throat swallow and his tongue press upward, squeezing Dean's dick against the roof of his mouth. He was very careful with his teeth, and let his lips wrap around to cover the sharpness. He sucked and swallowed and swirled, and Dean was left gasping and trying to buck up into Cas' mouth, but Cas pulled his feet down and held him still as he could against the mattress. 

With a shock of cold air, Dean's dick was uncovered and left to bob sloppily against his abdomen. Dean let out a high-pitched whine, a sound he never thought would ever hear come from his own mouth. He trembled under Cas, who hovered above Dean's dick with an evil grin. He took Dean's feet and brought them to wrap around his waist, but then moved his hands to press down on Dean's hips. Dean gasped, and whined again, but he also felt a rush of adrenaline and a thrill unlike anything he had felt before. It felt good, Cas controlling him like this. To be subject to what Cas wanted and how he wanted it, well, Dean was having a self-discovery party in the form of being held down for a blow job. Apparently, he was quite the submissive. 

Cas, with his grip pressing Dean into the mattress, again swooped down on Dean, sucking his dick for all he could, coaxing the most delicious moans and sighs out of Dean. He started bobbing after a few seconds, and paused to suckle the head. He pressed his teeth under the flap of the head, and used that as leverage to press his tongue as far into the slit as he could. Dean spasmed and felt his muscles cramp up with the efforts to stay still. He let out a yelp, and Cas chuckled around his dick as he engulfed it once more. 

Dean was on that edge, so close to teetering over. He made to tell Cas but before he got more than a syllable out, Cas pulled off, hushed him, kissed his lips once and returned to his previous position. Dean could taste himself on the kiss, and he had never been so turned on. Cas moaned so sincerely around his dick. Like he was enjoying this more than Dean. And Cas would argue that he was, later, but Dean knew that was impossible. 

Dean's arms were burning with the tension  of them being tied, and his legs vibrated in Cas' grip. Cas took Dean down father than seemed humanly possible and swallowed, one, two, three times when Dean-"Auughh, Cas!" Cas never ceased his sucking, and gave it all he had through Dean's orgasm and the ride down. Dean panted, and when Cas had swallowed every drop of cum he could find, he moved up and sat on his knees straddled on either side of Dean's hips, facing Dean's face. Cas began to jerk himself, and Dean nearly got hard all over again just from watching. But Cas had been waiting so long, and it only took a few strokes before he came as well, giving a raspy sigh of just one word. 

"Dean."

Cas had came all over Dean's chest and as far up as his chin, and Dean may have normally felt uncomfortable not being able to touch Cas, but this, this was more than okay. Cas had taken charge, and done with Dean as he pleased, using him but not in a bad way. Used Dean, but also made Dean feel safe and warm and-maybe not loved, not yet at least- but something like that.

Cas laid down beside him and used one had to untie Dean's arms. Dean stretched a minute before curling into Cas, not caring about the cum drying on his chest. Apparently Cas didn't care either because he squeezed Dean close to him and kissed him. They lazily made out for a few minutes, snuggling into each other, when there was a knock on the door. Cas chuckled and Dean blushed, but Cas just squeezed his hand. 

"Maybe we should let someone else use the room now. How about we go have some fun downstairs? I hear there's this great Halloween party happening tonight," he said with a smirk. 

Dean smirked right back. They started getting cleaned up and made to enter the party once more. 


	4. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are having a picnic on a hike together, and they find another way to put the stress of exams behind them in preparation for summer break. 
> 
> College AU, Dean and Cas are underclassmen-aged and in college together.

Dean was very happy that Garth had suggested a hike. Even if Garth had to bail, this was turning out to be one of the funnest days Dean had spent since the exam-cramming had begun. Everyone had finished this past week, the last few in their group of friends wrapping up yesterday. Garth had suggested a hike as a fun day out, but everyone was pretty busy. Garth got called in to work last minute, and that left Dean with Cas. 

They were great friends, no doubt, so it was absolutely no problem to go on a hike together. But Dean was having a hard time watching the ground not to trip while he was staring at Cas' ass in front of him. He stumbled for the umpteenth time, and Cas sighed and turned around, ninja like as he caught Dean's shoulder. Dean sweared that Cas could rival his little brother with the bitch faces. 

"Are you ever going to stay on your feet for longer than two minutes?" Cas said with a smirk. 

 _Maybe if you hadn't worn those dumbass hiking shorts,_ Dean thought. They were tight, moisture-wicking something or other made of pretty thin fabric and they just cupped his ass perfectly. Dean only gave a "Hmph"in response though. Cas let go of Dean's shoulder and gave it a pat. 

"Why don't you take the front for a bit? It's getting pretty vertical up here and on those feet you might want someone below to catch you," Cas offered.

"No!" Dean said, far too quickly. "I mean, um, it might be better if you could help me get up some places you know? I'm more steady climbing than walking, trust me." Dean just really wanted to see Cas' ass while he was climbing, flexed, and Cas would be reaching for holds and he was oh so bendy-

Cas snapped in his face. He had been daydreaming. "Earth to Dean?" Cas said, "I said okay, lets go." Dean quickly nodded, setting off behind Cas and walking more carefully, knowing that he would have a treat ahead. 

A treat indeed. Cas' butt was even better all tight and flexed, propelling him up big rocks that weren't quite a  _climb_ in a vertical sense, but were pretty close. Dean somehow made it up without falling, and Cas only had to help pull him up once, and place his hands a few times. Dean could see the hand-holds fine, but Cas guiding his hand was a lot more fun. 

In no time at all, the treeline opened up and they were on a cliff. A huge slab of rock, hooked over so that there was a big platform hanging over the valley below them. The mountains made a 'V' into the horizon far beyond them, and the sky was bluer than it had been all week. everything below them was lush and green, and everything beside them and around them was stone, rock, and some sparse trees. The stone and the altitude made it cooler up here than it had been at the trail head, and Dean was grateful for the relief from the May heat. It was gorgeous. Dean and Cas silently made their way closer to the edge, standing about ten feet back just to marvel at the view before them. the mountains made a huge bowl, and they were so high up-

 _Shit_. Dean made the mistake of getting too close, and looking over. He backed away so quick, stomach churning, that he again did not look at his feet, and promptly fell on his ass. Cas startled, then turned around and stared. 

Then he started laughing. 

Not chuckling. Not normal laughing. Full scale cracking up, doubling over to hold his ribs, and eventually sitting down and rocking back on his butt, holding his knees. He was still laughing while Dean stood up and walked over, smacking him on the head. 

"Dude, that was the best one all day!" Cas choked out, tears prickling in his eyes from laughing too hard.

"Just get the damn food, Cas."

"Okay..." Cas kept on laughing, more quietly now. But he started getting out food, and then he asked, "Dean, are you afraid of heights?"

"Not... necessarily. I mean, I'm fine until I'm on the edge of stuff, you know? And I don't like-" Dean stopped, but at an insistent look from Cas, continued. "Planes," he finished in a small voice. 

Cas looked at him fondly before responding, "Will you take a picture of me?" Dean was taken aback but agreed, and watched with a slack jaw as Cas literally sat his butt down  _on the edge_  and swung his legs _OVER THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF._  Dean was shaking, and he hadn't even moved. 

"Dean? You coming? You could stand over there to take the picture," Cas pointed as he spoke. Dean nodded, and didn't take his eyes off Cas as he moved over to his designated spot. After a few quick pictures, Cas stood up and walked back over, and Dean gave a visible sigh of relief. 

"Dude, it was me on the edge, not you," Cas said with a chuckle.

"I didn't like it any more than if it had been me. You could have fallen!" Dean justified. 

"I wasn't going to fall!" Cas scoffed.

"You so stumbled as you sat!"

"Did not! I was totally fine!"

"You shouldn't have gotten so close! There oughta be a guardrail or something!"

"A guardrail? You want to put a guardrail on one of the most beautiful natural rock forms ever?"

"I just got really nervous for you, okay?"

Cas stopped their playful banter after that, sensing a hint of seriousness in Dean's voice. They ate a few bites and he started back some small talk, and eventually started teasing Dean for his clumsiness on the way up to the top. Eventually he joked that maybe Dean stumbled so much because he was staring at his ass, and Dean promptly had a coughing fit, choking on a small bite of sandwich. Cas thumped him on the back and stared. Dean calmed his breathing down but didn't say a word.

"Dean... were you actually staring at my ass?"

Dean didn't speak, and he blushed furiously. His lips pressed into a thin line.

"Because... that wouldn't be a bad thing..." Cas' voice wavered a bit.

Dean still did not speak, but his eyes flicked up to Cas' for a second.

"Well, to tell the truth, when I suggested we switch, I kind of wanted to stare at your ass. So, I'm totally okay with us staring at each other's asses if you're worried about that." Cas didn't think he could sound more awkward, but he was always awkward. So it was no big Deal, as long as Dean didn't freak out. Garth and Cas had their suspicions about Dean's sexuality, thinking he was possibly gay but probably bi. Cas was flaming, himself. He just wanted Dean to be comfortable. 

"Did my ass at least look nice?" Cas tried, "I'm starting to worry about your silence and what it means." 

Dean's eyes flicked up to Cas' again, and stayed there. His lips twitched, almost smiling. In another second, he was kissing him. 

Cas was shocked but sooooo totally okay with this. After quite a while of making out, and eventually turning horizontal, Cas started to put his hand's up Dean's shirt. Dean didn't protest until Cas tried to take Dean's shirt off. 

"Cas, anyone could come up here," he worried. 

"Screw them," Cas argued. 

Dean was sort of helpless to press the argument for now, so he just let Cas take his shirt off. It was hot anyway, and things were getting even more heated, he thought wryly. He took Cas' off too, for good measure, and they both sighed at the feeling of bare chests rubbing together. Dean kissed Cas once, twice, three times on the lips before moving down to his neck. This wasn't to hard to explain at least. If someone saw them, it wouldn't be bad. Cas put his hand on Dean's head though, and redirected it to his left nipple. He left Dean's mouth hovering and played with his other nipple with his own hand. 

"Cas, don't you think we shoul-" Cas cut him off by pushing his chest up, effectively putting his nipple straight into Dean's mouth. Dean latched on and started sucking, forgetting his hesitation. He knocked Cas' hand out of the way and began twisting and pulling the other nipple, switching after a few minutes. Cas was gasping and bucking his hips into Dean's after a little bit, and Dean could feel an obvious boner as it hit his own obvious boner through their shorts. He moved back up to kiss Cas' mouth again, their tongues battling in each other's mouths. He pulled away for one last shot at this-

"Cas, come on, its a nice day, people are going to be out-" Cas silenced him with a kiss and then replied. 

"Dean, we're already a hundred yards from where the trail lets out. No one will be paying attention to us."

"Until they see us!" Dean squeaked.

"They won't. We won't be visible from where they are. Come on, we both want this, right?" Cas hesitated now. "Wait, you do want this, right?"

"Of course! Of course I want this, I'm just-" Dean gulped and looked at Cas' puppy dog eyes that he was giving Dean at the moment. "Oh, what the hell!" Dean muttered. He kissed Cas again with a passion, and ground his hips down into Cas'. Cas seemed elated at the response, and almost immediately stuck his hands under the back of dean's shorts. Dean jumped when he squeezed his ass, and groaned a little into Cas' mouth. Cas was loving this. 

Cas worked Dean's shorts off quickly, and got set to start on his own. Dean stopped him though, and pulled them down himself. With one last kiss to the lips, Dean began to kiss and drag his lips down Cas' chest, and then his stomach. Cas breathed heavily, and tried to control his bucking hips. Dean made it easier with a steady hand holding him down on either side. Cas was ecstatic, his heart was racing, and Dean was kissing where his hemline would've been, and now he was mouthing at the base of his dick, and  _oh-_

Dean swallowed him down in one go. Cas was honestly shocked, figuring that Dean didn't have much experience in this area, but- _damn._ Dean's mouth was doing things that no one should be able to do. His tongue was swirling and sucking and his throat was constricting in that perfect way and he was getting so much of Cas into his mouth, and Cas felt himself about to blow, his stamina shot to hell by Dean and his lack of gag reflex. 

"Dean, I'm-I'm gonna-" he tried to choke out. He literally almost growled in the next second, though, when Dean popped off with a grin, his mouth covered in spit and precome. 

"Don't come yet, baby. If were gonna do this here, we might as well do it right." Cas stared, dumbfounded, as Dean descended this time to Cas' balls. He sucked and tugged, fondling them with his tongue and hands. He started rubbing around Cas' hole, just little touches. But Cas was getting worried, now. They had no lube, and Dean actually wanted to have sex right now, and- 

His worries stopped when Dean presented a hand at his mouth. Not hesitating in the slightest, Cas began to suck. He got as much saliva coated on Dean's finger as he could, and sucked as if his life depended on it. When Dean thought it was enough, he took his mouth away from Cas' balls. He slowly pressed a finger up to the first knuckle into Cas. Cas gasped and moaned, loving the feeling of Dean. Dean took the encouragement and pressed farther in. A couple of minutes later, he was two fingers in. He began to scissor, and Cas fidgeted. Dean was struck with a sudden idea, and he took his two fingers out. Cas whined, but Dean just turned him over. When Cas was on his stomach, he replaced his fingers with his thumbs. After some stretching, he held open Cas' hole and licked at the edge. Cas shouted, and Dean looked up with a "shhh" and went back to Cas' hole. He kept holding it open, and this time, he thrust his tongue in entirely. Cas bucked up so wildly that Dean lost his grip, and he waited for Cas to calm down. Cas then moved to be on his knees, with his ass in the air and his head on his arms at the ground. Dean knew that couldn't be comfortable on his knees, but he seemed fine with it, so Dean continued. He kissed and licked, making Cas' hole sloppy and coating it in spit. His tongue moved on the inside, and he squeezed Cas' cheeks, those beautiful ass cheeks he had been wanting all day. Cas moaned and moaned, and reached for his dick, but Dean beat him too it. He began jerking him off while he licked, pointing his tongue and pressing it into Cas' now loose hole. When he felt Cas shudder, he shot his other hand out to catch Cas' come. He stroked Cas through his orgasm, and held his entire load, a huge one, in his hand. 

He tapped Cas' hip, and Cas rolled over, panting. Dean began to spread Cas' come over his own dick, and Cas' eyes were as wide as saucers. 

"Are you okay to keep going?" Dean asked.

"Get inside me now, Dean. I'm ready." Cas' let his head roll back, and Dean took the opportunity to latch onto his neck and suck, while he slowly pressed the head of his dick into Cas' hole. When Dean got about an inch inside, he had to stop and take a breather so he wouldn't blow his load just yet. Cas whined and began to press himself onto Dean, his legs wrapping around Dean's waist. Cas laid back and tried to squeeze Dean closer, fucking him deeper. 

"Cas, I'm gonna blow if you don't give me a sec," Dean finally managed to choke out. Cas paused, still whining a little, and let Dean have a second. Dean finally calmed down to move forward a bit. He had never experienced a heat so tight and perfect. This was his first time with a guy, and he didn't know if he could ever go back after this. Cas moaned, whispering to Dean to fuck him, to fuck him harder and faster. Dean couldn't do anything of the sort just yet, his stamina shot to hell just like Cas'. But eventually he was fully sheathed in Cas, and he stopped again to compose himself. 

"Dean, you have to fuck me. Do it now, please, I just want to feel you," Cas moaned. Dean couldn't say no to that, and he started to move, staying deep inside Cas to fuck him just a couple of inches at a time. Eventually though, he was able to pull almost entirely out before moving back in, and at urges from Cas, he started moving faster. his balls slapped against Cas' and he moaned alongside Cas. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas, fucking into him wildly, and he could not be happier with how this had turned out. He reached a hand around to start jerking Cas again, now that he was hard for a second time. Dean pounded into his prostate, and Cas only took a few minutes to reach his second climax of the day, and when he clenched around Dean, Dean came with a shout a second later. 

The two laid there, messy and sated, for who knows how long. The first thing that roused them from their post orgasm haze and cuddle fest was the sound of children's laughter in the distance. The two jumped into action, cleaning up and redressing in record time. They cleaned up their picnic, and Cas brushed the dirt off his knees. They climbed back over the rocks, waving politely to the little family of four. The two little girls screamed and jumped on some of the rocks, having a great time. Both Cas and Dean blushed furiously as the passed. 

As soon as they hit the treeline, they laughed so hard it could shake the mountain. 


	5. Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are in high school for this. Also, shower sex, yay! Watersports isn't my main kink, like I don't mind reading it but I'd never do it, ya know? So please bear with me on my first attempt to write it!

"Dean!-" Cas panted, "-Don't you think-" Cas gasped, now, "-we'll get caught?" 

Dean was seemingly too busy to answer, with his lips buried somewhere around Cas' collar bone, sucking at the skin and the droplets of water still clinging to him. Nevertheless, Dean gave a negative sounding grunt, and moved to Cas' nipple. 

Cas nearly squealed, and his hands flattened on tile wall behind him. He was tenting his speedo terribly, at this point. So was Dean, though, and he was making his frustrations known by fidgeting with his cock a lot. They were in the last shower stall in the bathroom, with Cas pressed up against the tile wall under the shower head. Their last swim practice before Winter Break had just ended. There was a younger group going now, so no one was in the locker room, and hopefully they could sneak out later unnoticed by the coach. 

Dean moved to the other side of Cas' chest, to suck and bite at the nipple there. Cas was gasping and moaning like a whore while Dean completely worked him apart. Deans hands were roaming, stroking, squeezing, lightly scratching at times. Never making it to Cas' cock though; not yet, at least.

Cas felt a sudden pinch around his pelvis. He ignored it though, because Dean had finally moved to mouth at his hips, toying with the speedo in his teeth. Apparently impatient, Dean just grabbed the speedo and yanked it down, helping Cas out of it after watching his dick bounce in its sudden freedom. Cas was hard and angry red looking, dripping pre-come down the underside of his dick. Dean actually licked his lips before moving in to mouth at the base, hairless, as Cas kept it that way for swimming. It didn't actually make a noticeable difference, it was mostly a mental thing. But at Dean's suckling, Cas felt that pinch again and realized what it meant.

"Dean!" he started, "Wait-"

"Cas, we aren't gonna get caught-" Dean began to reply, but Cas cut him off. 

"No, s'not that, I just-" Cas breathed heavily, his dick bobbing inches from Dean's face where he kneeled. "I gotta piss," Cas tried to speak with the smallest voice he could muster, but it came out sounding like wheezing.

"What? Say that again?" Dean asked.

"I-" Cas hesitated, embarrassed, "I gotta piss," he said more clearly.

Dean stared for about a second before his face split into a smile. 

"So, piss," he said simply. 

Cas shook his head, convinced he was misunderstanding. His dick was too hard and combined with the pain in his bladder he couldn't think entirely straight. 

"I'm serious man, piss. Ain't a big deal," Dean said. "There's a drain right there," he added. 

"Give me a minute or two, Dean, I'm hard as a rock," Cas said in a strained voice. Dean chuckled though, and murmured something that sounded like _let me help._ And then Dean swooped down and took Cas up to the hilt in his mouth. Cas actually jumped with surprise, and against his control a small spurt of pee came out. Dean let it fall out of his mouth though, not swallowing.  

"Dean!" Cas gasped. 

"S'ok, just go with it. I don't mind," Dean said with a wink before returning to the impromptu blow job. 

Cas was so conflicted. He was trying to hold in his piss, but damn if Dean was going to make him come before anything else. Dean licked and sucked, and swirled Cas around in his mouth, pausing to suckle the head or press his tongue into the slit every so often. After deep throating him for half a minute, Cas just couldn't hold on anymore. He came, trying and almost failing to hold back a shout. And after coming, he couldn't hold it anymore. Slowly at first, just little spurts, and eventually he just let go. 

He was pissing. In Dean's mouth. And it kind of turned him on. 

And, looking down, he could see that it  _really_ turned Dean on. Dean was hard as a rock, letting piss spill out of his mouth, still not swallowing, but getting himself all wet in the process. Somewhere along the line, Dean's own speedo had been removed, and he was fisting himself rapidly while Cas' urine was dripping all over his torso and lap. Cas' dick was softening, but threatening to re-harden at the sight of Dean below him. 

Dean popped off at the last second to let the spray shower over him, and he came with a low grunt and moaning Cas' name. 

Cas' dick throbbed, filling with blood already. He could barely think straight, but was finding that he was more than a lot turned on by this. 

"We should do this more often," Dean said with a smirk. 

"I... actually agree with you, for some reason," Cas panted. 

Dean winked at him before standing up and turning on the water. "Let's get cleaned up," he said with a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
